1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing devices and network selection. More specifically, it relates to network selection using bandwidth availability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, mobile and nomadic devices frequently connect to a wireless network, primarily for Internet access but also for accessing a cellular network. Wireless networks may be found in numerous locations and are common in many geographical areas, but may are also not available in many places or provide weak or spotty coverage. A user is often able to see on her device, whether a smartphone, a tablet device, or a laptop, which wireless networks are available for her to connect to (some may be free and others may require a tariff or fee).
These wireless network connections emanate from wireless access points, towers, or other wireless network transmission devices that are close to the user. Each wireless network has a so-called “signal strength.” This is often shown on a monitor or screen as a row of bars increasing in height (from left to right) to indicate how strong a signal is. This is by far the most prevalent way and often the sole visual indicator users use to determine which network they believe would provide the best coverage. The greater number of bars, the stronger the signal is. Users assume that the network with the highest number of bars will provide the best coverage and it is this network that the user connects to. Often this is the network that is closest to the user.
Network signal strength is typically found by performing a scanning function. That is, a device may be constantly scanning an area for available networks and storing data on each network's signal strength, or it may perform such scanning periodically. This scanning performed by the device, whether it is constant or periodic, consumes a significant amount of battery power. It is, in fact, a fairly power-intensive function and may drain a device's battery life. It would be preferable to not have the device constantly or intermittently perform this network scanning function so that the device can conserve power.
It would also be desirable if a device, when providing information to a user relating to available networks, provide more intelligence or information as to network strength. In some cases signal strength may not be the best indicator of which network to connect to. A network having the strongest signal strength may not be the best performing network available to the user. As described in the present invention, a network may also be measured by bandwidth. It would be desirable to use at least one other factor in selecting a network and preferably one that did not consume battery power of the device.